The Magic Game
by KeyofKings
Summary: Even in Madoka's new world, Sayaka fell into grief. She was supposed to be taken by Madoka. Joshua had other palns
1. A Second Chance

The Magic Game

I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or The World Ends With You

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

I made a wish to help him. I wanted him to thank me for it, even though I knew I could never tell him. I wanted to be with him, but not with this body, a doll's body. My best friend took him from me. I took death as a sweet relief.

These were this despairing girl's thoughts. Her name was Sayaka Miki. She became a Puella Magi, a Magical Girl, in exchange for healing the boy she loved. The girl has blue hair, a yellow school sweater, and dark green skirt. When she transformed into a Puella Magi, she has a blue chest plate and skirt with a white cape. She expected to be with the boy from that on, but that is not what happened. Her best friend had confessed to him. She was given the chance by her friend but did not confess. How could she be loved with a hollow body? Her body now was just the ring on her finger, a part of the deal she made to heal him. No one could understand her pain, not even her fellow Puella Magi. When the demons came she sacrificed her life to destroy them. She no longer cared for this world.

She was now floating in a black void. "I'll just die and be done with the world." She said

"That's a pretty depressing thought." Came a voice

Before she knew it she was in what looked like a lounge for a bar. Sitting on the couch was a silver haired boy no older than her.

"Where am I?" asked Sayaka

"You're in the composer's room." Said the boy

"Composer's room?" She Questioned

"Yes, but that is not what I brought you here for." Said the boy

"Then what is the reason you brought me here?" She questioned again

"That's right, I wanted to offer you a chance to come back to life." Said the boy

"Bringing someone back to life isn't possible." Said Sayaka

"I beg to differ. If you want to come back to life, all you have to do is play my week long game and win." Said the boy

"That seems too good to be true." Sayaka said

"The game has a few dangers and you have to pay an entrance fee but if you win it pays out in the long run." Said the boy

"What kind of entrance fee?" Questioned Sayaka

"You'll find out when you play the game. So are you in or are you out." Said the boy

Sayaka sat and thought about it for a while. She was already dead, so she didn't have anything to lose. "I'll play your game." She said

"Glad to hear it. Here, you'll need this to play." Said the boy. He then tossed her a pin with graffiti like skull on it. Before she could ask what it was for, everything went black.

* * *

><p>After Sayaka had left a girl wearing a long white dress and long pink hair entered the room.<p>

"You did something very unnecessary." Said the girl

"You know it pains me when you look at me like that." The boy mocked

"This is not a joke Joshua, besides Sayaka is a friend of mine." Said the girl

"Calm down Madoka, besides I thought you would be happy your friend had a chance to come back to life." Joshua said

"Or a chance to be erased." Madoka countered

"True, but I made sure Miss Miki had a good partner to play the game with." Joshua said

"Why are you taking so much interest in Sayaka?" Asked Madoka

"One, I thought it would be fun to see a Puella Magi play the game. Two, someone is out to get you and me." Said Joshua

"Who would want to hurt us?" Madoka asked

"That is what I want to find out." Joshua said

"What does that have to do with Sayaka?" Madoka asked

"Miss Miki's partner is a proxy for a game I had before. Your best friend and my proxy would make good targets." Said Joshua

"So they are pretty much bait." Madoka said matter-of-factly

"Yes, but I'm sure those two will be alright." Said Joshua

"Fine, but if anything happens to Sayaka." Madoka began

"Please don't try and make threats, we both know you're not good at it." Joshua said

With an 'hmph' Madoka turned to leave. Joshua was all alone again. "Now we watch and wait." He said. "Well, better go find the next game master."

Joshua headed to the door to leave. "Try not to get erased." He said to no one in particular and left the room.

**A/N: My new story. Next time Neku shows up and maybe other Puella Magi later on in the story. Review and enjoy**


	2. Week 1, Day 1

I do not own The World Ends With You or Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Chapter 2: Week 1 Day 1

Neku's POV

A boy with spiky orange hair, purple and black shirt, white shorts and indigo headphones was running away from frogs.

Today was not a good day for Neku Sakuraba. "Man, Joshua shows up and everything goes to hell." He said

_Flashback_

_Neku was heading for Mr. H's café when Joshua. "Hey they're Neku." Joshua Said_

"_Joshua!" Neku Said_

"_We last saw each other what, eight months ago right?" Asked Joshua_

"_Yeah, not to be rude but I doubt you came here without a reason." Said Neku_

"_I need your help." Said Joshua. Before Neku could answer, Joshua pulled out his gun._

_Neku turned to run. "Not this again!" He yelled_

_BANG!_

_End of Flashback_

Neku was back in the game (much to his annoyance) and was currently running away from the Dixiefrog noise.

"Damn, need to find a partner, and quick." He breathed. He was heading towards the Hachiko statue when he saw a girla little younger than him sitting on the ground.

"Hey, pact with me!" He yelled

Sayaka's POV

The last thing Sayaka remembered was talking to that boy in the bar. She looked around to see anything she knew.

"This doesn't look like Mikihata." She said

"Hey, pact with me!" A voice called. She turned to see an older buy running her way. It looked like he was being chased by frogs.

He finally got to her a said in between breaths, "Pact with me."

"What are you talking about?" Sayaka asked

The frogs were closing in on them. "Hurry, we don't have much time left." Said the boy

It looked as if he were afraid of the frogs. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're afraid of frogs? What's the worst they can do?" She said. Just then one of the frogs leapt at her and hit her in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell?" She said

"If you don't pact with me it will only get worse." Said the boy

"Fine, how do we pact?" Sayaka asked. Just then a white light engulfed them both. "What was that?" Sayaka asked

"That was a pact." The boy said. "Now get ready." They were then transported to another zone.

Neku's POV

Neku appeared in the middle of the street, confronted by Dixiefrogs. Neku pulled six pins out of his pocket, the first being red with flames in black.

"Let's do this!" he yelled. He pointed his hand at the noise a flame engulfed them. Fire erupted from anywhere he pointed the pin. After the flame died down, there were only two Dixiefrogs left.

"Time to die." He pulled out a violet pin with an ice spike on it." He pulled his hand upward and giant spike of ice impaled the noise. When they disappeared, he disappeared in a bright light.

Sayaka's POV

Sayaka ended up in the middle of the street in front of all the strange frogs. As she looked at the frogs, she noticed that their back legs looked like tattoos.

"What is with these things?" She said. The ring on her finger turned into a small blue gen and erupted in a burst of blue light. She appeared in her Puella Magi outfit seconds later. With sword in hand she charged at the noise. She dashed around them a blue light following her as she moved. The frogs turned into static as she killed. When she killed the last one she was engulfed in a white light. She looked around to see that she was back where she started.

She looked back at the boy she had met before. "What the hell was that about, and why are you doing that with your face?" She asked

The boy burst out laughing.

Neku's POV

Neku came back to the Hachiko statue after the battle. He looked at his new partner and struggle not to laugh. She looked like something out of a magical girl anime. He was fighting a battle not to laugh at his partner… and lost.

"What the hell are you wearing!" he said while laughing hysterically

Sayaka then realized that she was still in her Puella Magi outfit and quickly changed back into normal clothing.

"Hey, quit laughing." She said, her face turning bright red

"Sorry, sorry." He said

"Alright, it's time you tell me what the hell is going on."


	3. Intermission: Explanations

I do not own The World Ends With You or Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Chapter 3: Intermission: Explanations

"So are you going to explain what's happening or not?" Asked Sayaka Crossly

"Fine, but then you have to explain why you decided to cosplay." The boy said. "But first introductions are needed. My name is Neku Sakuraba." Neku said

"Sayaka Miki." Sayaka said. "Now where are we?"

"You're in Shibuya." Neku said

"WHAT!" She yelled

"Why are you so surprised?" Neku asked

"I'm from a city called Mikihata." Said Sayaka

"Mikihata's pretty far from hear." Said Neku

"You think. Alright, what was that pact thing and what were those frogs?" Sayaka asked

"Those frogs are called noise. They come from the negative emotions that people give off. Only players who form pacts can fight them." Neku explained

'Negative human emotions? That sounds just like demons.' Sayaka thought. "You mentioned something about players."

"You really don't know anything do you? We are in the Reapers Game. It's a game played by people who die unwillingly. It takes place over seven days." Neku explained

"That explains why I'm here because I do remember dying." Sayaka said. "If we are supposed to fight noise by making pacts, how come I was on my own?"

"That's because we get transported to two different zones when we fight noise. We have to eliminate noise on both zones to really get rid of them." Neku said

"What happens if we lose to the noise?" Sayaka asked

"We get erased." Neku said matter-of-factly

"As in we die again?" Sayaka asked

"No, as in we get erased from exsistence." Neku said

"That's scary. Alright, I think I get it now." Sayaka said

"Good, now you can explain the cosplaying to me." Neku said

"IT'S NOT COSPLAYING! You see-," Sayaka started

"I can't let you do that Sayaka." Came a voice

Out of nowhere an animal the size of a ferret appeared. It was white with a red circle on its back. It looked like it had ears growing out of its ears, red jewel like eyes and a blank expression on its face.

"Kyubey!" Sayaka yelled

"You know this thing?" Neku asked

"Yes, we've met Neku." Kyubey said. "I'm afraid Sayaka cannot tell you anything, in case you won the game and came back to life."

"You expect me to listen to a walking stuffed animal?" Neku Said

"You don't have to but if Sayaka tells you anything, on the chance you come back to life, you would be killed and Sayaka punished." Kyubey said

"So we're pretty much being threatened." Neku said

"You can take it any way you want." Kyubey said

"Well this was a waste of time, whatever let's check the mission." Neku said

"We get missions?" Sayaka asked

"Oh, yeah I forgot. We get missions from the Conductor. The Conductor is a reaper that decides the missions we get." Neku explained

"Reapers are who exactly?" Sayaka asked

"Reapers are people who keep the game running. There are two types of Reapers, the Harriers and the Support. The Harriers can control noise and use them to attack players since it's against the rules to attack us directly. They try to erase us during the game and if we fail our mission." Neku explained

"We get erased." Sayaka finished

"Yup." Neku said

"So what do Supports do?" Sayaka asked

"Supports make invisible walls between parts of Shibuya. We have to clear their objective to pass." Neku said

"Why do Reapers even attack us?" Sayaka asked

"To get points." Neku said

"Points?" Sayaka asked

"Reapers get points for each player they erase. If they have no points, they get erased." Neku said

"So we have to die so they could live." Sayaka said

"It's a dog eat dog world out there. We better check the mission now." Neku said

So how do we check missions?" Sayaka asked

"Check your pockets, you should have a cell phone and pins." Said Neku

"What are you talking about?" Sayaka began, but sure enough when she put her hands in her pockets, she pulled out a light blue cell phone and three pins.

"Told you." Neku said. He opened up his phone to check the mission mail.

_Reach 104, you have 60 minutes. Fail and be erased.- The Reapers_

Sayaka felt a stinging pain on her hand. "Ow." She said. On her hand appeared numbers counting down like a timer. "What is this?"

"A timer. It shows how much time we have left to complete the mission. It will go away when we finish the mission." Neku explained

"It better." Sayaka said, not to thrilled at the fact that she will be stung with every new mission.

'Still the same mission first day, good to see things didn't change' Neku thought. "Alright, lets get going." And he began to run off.

"About time." Sayaka said chasing after him.

**A/N: Pretty much got down all the basics for The World Ends With You, tell me if I missed anything. Review and enjoy**


	4. Day 1 End

I do not own The World Ends With You or Puella Magi Madoka Magica

Chapter 3: Day 1 End

Neku and Sayaka had just entered the Scramble, Sayaka following Neku's lead. Looking at the pins she pulled out of her pocket.

"Hey Neku, what are these pins for anyway?" Sayaka asked.

"You use pins to help you fight against noise. I betting you didn't use them seeing as you went all magical girl before." He chuckled

"Yeah yeah, just keep laughing. So what do they do anyway?" Sayaka asked

"Don't know. You would have to activate them to find out but not everyone can activate every pin." Neku said

"So how do I activate them?" Sayaka asked

"Don't bother. You can only use pins in combat except but there are exceptions." Neku said

"Like what?" Sayaka said

"Pins that use psycho kinesis and the player pin." Neku said

"Player pin?" Sayaka said

"The black one with the skull on it." Neku said

Sayaka looked through her pins and found it. "So what does it do?"

"It lets you read the people's minds. But it can't read the minds of reapers and other players." Neku said

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Sayaka asked

"Maybe but sometimes it's necessary to get the mission done." Neku said

"Sure whatever you say. So where is this 104 building we're supposed to go to?" She said

"It's just north of here." Neku said

"Really, that seems too easy." Said Sayaka

"It's just the first day. The missions get harder as the days go on." Neku said

"Whatever might as well just get this over with then." She said as she started running in the direction of 104.

"Hold on, wait!" Neku yelled but was too late as she ran into an invisible wall.

"I told you about about the walls didn't I?" Neku said

"So I forget, sue me." Sayaka said angrily

"It's been less than fifteen minutes." Neku said

"Whatever, let's just get the wall down." Sayaka said

"Fine, wait here." Neku said. He walked over to a man in a red hoodie standing further away.

"What do we have to do?" Neku asked him

"Pact confirmed, go ahead." He said and walked away

"What was that about?" Sayaka asked

"That was one of the Support reapers I told you about." Neku said. "Alright walls done lets go."

They walked up to the 104 building when Sayaka felt her timer disappear.

"So that's it for today then?" Sayaka asked

"Pretty much." Neku replied

"So what do we do now?" Sayaka asked

"Usually we black out and wake the next day." Neku said

"That seems like a pain." Sayaka said

"If you don't like it, I can erase you." Came a voice

Walking towards Neku and Sayaka were two people. The first was a man with orange hair, black hoodie, brown pants, and a lollipop in his hand. The second was a young girl around Sayaka's age with short black hair with an ahoge, and blue and white overalls. Their most noticeable feature is the black graffiti-like wings on their backs.

"Been awhile phones. Didn't think I would ever see you again." Said the older man

"Never thought I would be back lollipop." Neku said cooly

"Hey you know this guy?" Sayaka asked worriedly

"Sorry, how impolite of me, names Koki Kariya." Said Kariya sarcastically

"Sayaka Miki. So why don't you tell me how you know my partner?" Sayaka asked cautiously. Whoever this man was, Sayaka felt that she couldn't let her guard down for a second around him.

"Well simply put, the last time he was in this game he caused quiet an uproar but that's beside the point." Kariya said

"Then why are you here. I don't see your partner either. You trade her for that one right there?" Asked Neku

"I'm actually just showing this newbie around. Speaking of which, why don't you try to erase these two, you need the practice." Kariya said to the girl

"A-are you sure?" she asked

"Of course. You need the points more than I do." Kariya said

Hesitantly the girl put up hand and a noise symbol flew towards Neku and Sayaka. "I'm sorry." She said before they were engulfed in a white light.

Neku's P.O.V.

Neku appeared in the middle of the street in front a four noise, one silver bear, called a Mosh Grizzly and three silver wolves, called Garage Wolves. Neku took out his pyrokinesis pin and set his enemies ablaze. The noise were injured but not beaten. Neku quickly pulled out the masamune pin and started to slash the noise. His hand becoming a sword through the pin cut one of the Wolves until it became static. He narrowly dodged out of the Grizzly noise's attack only to be slammed into a car by one of the remaining Wolf noise. Neku impaled the remaining two Wolves using the ice risers pin. Neku finished off the Grizzly using pyrokinesis and was enveloped in a white light.

Sayaka P.O.V.

Sayaka appeared in front of the four noise, quickly transforming for battle. She rushed the Grizzly, landing a cut on his arm before it countered by punching her in the stomach. Sayaka jumped away as a Wolf noise leapt at her. Charging the Wolf Sayaka impaled it through the head and batted the one on her right away from her. Dodging an attack from the Grizzly, Sayaka jumped back at cut through one of the remaining Wolves. Sayaka turned around to slash at the last Wolf as it fizzled into static. Sayaka turned around to find the Grizzly behind her. Narrowly blocking its attack, her sword was knocked out of hand.

"Ok, time to see what these pins can do." Sayaka said. She pulled out a pin and pointed it at the Grizzly, only for nothing to happen. Sayaka was sent flying from the Grizzly's next punch. Sent in the direction of her sword, her pins flew from her hand.

"Damn, those pins are useless." Sayaka said when she noticed that one of the pins near sword. The sword and pin were glowing faintly. She picked up her sword and pin and pressed them together. Her sword became a long spear like her fellow, Puella Magi Kyoko. "Maybe these pins aren't so useless after all." Sayaka jumped in the air and thrust the spear forward. The spear broke apart into segment connected by a chain and pierced the Grizzly through the chest. Coming down, Sayaka was enveloped in a white light.

Normal P.O.V.

Sayaka and Neku appeared in front of the 104 building, Kariya and the reaper girl looking at them.

"So are we done her for or is there more." Neku said sarcastically

"Alright, I get the- what's that?" Kariya said as he noticed the oncoming mist

All those in the vicinity began to see dark figures appear from the mist. The creatures were all white and looked like human with cloaks around them.

"Demons!" Sayaka yelled

"What do you mean demons?" Neku said

"There like noise, except they appear from human malice." Sayaka explained

"Well rookie, I believe that this is our queue to leave." Said Kariya to the younger reaper as he started to leave.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help us?" Sayaka said

"Sorry but our job is to erase players. We don't deal with these 'demons'." Kariya said and walked away.

"S-Sorry." The other reaper said hesitantly and ran after Kariya

"Damn it." Sayaka said. She changed into her Puella Magi form and charged the demons cutting three upon getting close to them. Purple blasts from the demons rushed towards Sayaka, all of which were either avoided or blocked by her sword. She killed demon after demon only for more to rise after each kill.

Neku could only watch as Sayaka was forced to fight the demons on her own. The only pins that could be useful outside of battle were the player pin and psychokinesis, which he did not have at the moment. Neku watched Sayaka slam into a car from a demons blast. He ran over to see her injuries. The injuries were minor but had managed to knock her out.

"Damn it." He swore

"Need a little help." A voice from behind said. Neku saw Joshua walking up to him looking as if the demons were no real reason for concern.

"Joshua, you need to start explaining yourself!" Neku yelled angrily

"Let me take care of these things and then we'll talk." Joshua said. He pointed his arm in the direction of the demons and snapped his fingers. A bright light engulfed the demons and killed them all.

'I need to stop underestimating this guy.' Neku thought to himself

"Now to get on to more important business." Joshua said. He walked over to Neku and handed him a new pin. The pin looked like an inverse reaper pin. A white pin with a black skull.

"It's a special pin just for you," Joshua said, "It lets you use your other pins outside of battle with noise. Of course it only works around demons and other Puella Magi."

"Only around demons and other Puella Magi? Seems like you don't trust me." Neku said

"I don't really think you would misuse the pin but it never hurts to be too cautious." Joshua answered

"Now why don't you explain what's going on." Neku said

"These demons are showing up in the game when they are not supposed to. They are even killing people in the RG and creating more players than I can handle. I am looking into it on the RG but I need experienced players to look into it on the UG." Joshua explained

"And those players are me and Sayaka." Neku said

"Yes." Joshua answered

"Okay but that doesn't explain everything." Neku said

"I'll explain everything next time we meet." Joshua said

Before Neku could ask what he meant he blacked out.

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry for the long wait and I'm going to try to update a couple out my stories. I wonder who could tell me who the Reaper with Kariya is because she is going to be appearing repeatedly in this story. Please review.**


End file.
